1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel S-(1-(1-cyanoalkylthio)alkyl)phosphorodithioic compounds, their use as pesticides and to pesticidal compositions containing these novel compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some cyano substituted phosphoric, phosphonic and phosphinic esters are known broadly as pesticides. U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,604 discloses S-(cyanoalkoxyalkyl)phosphorothioates as systemic insecticides. German Pat. No. 1,196,188, Japanese patent application No. 50/69,237 and Russian Pat. No. 227,323 disclose various cyanoethylthioalkyl phosphorus esters useful as insecticides and sometimes other pests, such as mites.
Applicant has discovered new S-(1-(1-cyanoalkylthio)alkyl phosphorodithioic compounds having high pesticidal activity, which compounds were not known in the prior art.